worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VR-038 Cyclone
BACKGROUND One of the older Cyclone designs developed for the REF, the -030 series was originally designed to be a more lightly armored and faster mecha than the general issue counterpart. A successful design, it saw numerous variants, culminating with the -038 version. This mecha soldiered on throughout the 2030s and into the 3rd Robotech War, where it served with scouts, anti-armor specialists, and forward observers. This mecha had no built-in armament, though weapons packages could be fitted to the forearms. Like all Cyclones, the pilot of this mecha had to wear a specially fitted suit of armor, the CVR-3, to which the Cyclone mounts in Battloid mode. The -030 series Cyclones were most often seen with hand-held weapons Model Type - Cyclone Rider Armour Class - VR-038 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Battloid Upper Arms - 10 Forearms - 15 Leg brackets - 15 Main Body - 120 Thrusters - 10 Main Thruster - 15 Engine - 50 Wheels - 6 Cyclone Lights - 2 Wheels - 6 Engine - 50 Main Body - 120 Weapon Mounts - 15 Thrusters - 10 Main Thrusters - 15 AR - 10 Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and including standard 14.5mm rifle rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds note - when in battloid mode, for the head and legs use the CVR armour statistics Speed Running - Pilot spd plus 10 Leaping - Use standard rues for normal jumps, 10m thurster assisted Skimming - 185kph Cycle - 220lph max, 128kph cruising speed Range - 100 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid 2.10m, Cycle 1.09m Length - Battloid 1.60m, Cycle 2.05m Width - Battloid 1.03m, Cycle 0.50m Weight - 72kg PS - COnsider Rider's PS as Augmented Cargo - only via Cargo Boxes Power System - Miniature Protoculture cell energizer using 1 protoculture cell Cost - na Weapons Forearm Interhangeable weapon mounts (2) Primary Purpose - NA Range - varies on weapon system Damage - varies on weapon system Rate Of Fire - vareis on weapon system Payload - varies on weapon system Bonuses - varies on weapon system The -038 series is typically armed with the RL-6 See Cyclone interchangeable weapon system file for the selection of weapon systems. Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour Combat Training +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 Auto Dodge at level 5 and 11 Use PS Tables for HTH Damages +15% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 4 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 200 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 200km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 12km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 15 and track 3 targets to a range of 5km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 8km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 8km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original and Shadow Chronicles)